Update 6
Headlines *Sell your merchandise when your character is outside your home or offline! *New quest paths available for adventurers in many outdoor zones! *Crafting even more rewarding with new tradeskill reaction bonuses! *Zone maps now show where other members of your group are located! *Crafted food now gives handy stat buffs! *Many instanced adventure areas are now even more accessible! *Now you can raise your harvesting skills twice as fast! *Potions now give you longer-lasting benefits! *Lots of new UI improvements and customization options! *Hundreds of spell/combat art fixes and updates! *Breaking news: A terrible plague infects Norrath! New Quest Paths *New quests paths have been added to many of our outdoor zones. These quests can be completed by solo players or groups, providing fun and interesting quests to all players. *Quest givers each have a series of quests, which in turn lead you to quests from their friends in the same zone. *Even if some of the quests are below your current level, we encourage you to do them anyway. Not only do they still provide nice XP and monetary rewards, but some quest givers will see that you've helped their friends before and will offer you additional quests they might not otherwise give you. *As you complete quests and gain levels, quest givers will let you know who to talk to next and tell you where they're located. *Additional solo quest paths in higher-level zones will be added in future updates! *Talk to the individuals below to get started on these quest paths. The quest starters are easy to find when you first enter a zone, and they will lead you to other quest givers when you're ready to help them. **The Commonlands: Seek Mooshga at the Crossroads. **Antonica: Find Matsy Rollingpin near the Sayer Outfitters. **The Thundering Steppes: Look for Jacques as you enter from Antonica. **Nektulos Forest: Mugwump is just across the bridge. **Enchanted Lands: Deputy Nettlebrine near the docks can help you. **The Orcish Wastes: Mess Sergeant Akseltz has some tasks for you. Offline Selling *Characters can now list items for sale out that are located in their house vault. These items will remain for sale even when they leave their house or exit the game. You can now sell items while your character is offline! *When you open your store by interacting with your Market Bulletin Board, your store window now shows the contents of your house vault in a separate tab. You can set prices for these items just as you would items in your inventory. *While you are in your house and your store is open, items in your vault and items in your inventory that are flagged as being for sale will be listed on the city market. Other players can enter your home and buy items from your house vault and your inventory, just as they normally would. *If your character logs out or leaves your house, items in the house vault tab of your store window will still be for sale. Items in your character's inventory will no longer be listed for sale on the market, but items flagged for sale in the house vault will be available for purchase through city brokers and fences. These items will show only the seller's name, not location, since the goods can only be purchased through the brokers. *If goods in the house vault have sold while the seller was away, the Sales Log window will automatically open when the seller returns home to show any items that have been sold. All coin that has been earned will instantly be moved into the seller's inventory. *Only one character per account can have items for sale at any one time. If you flag items in Character A's vault as being for sale, then log in Character B and flag items in its house vault for sale, items in Character A's vault will no longer be available for purchase. *Items in the house vault will remain on the market 24 hours after the seller logs out, after which time the items will be taken off the market. When the seller logs in, the 24-hour timer will restart and the vault items will be listed for sale again automatically. *As with your personal inventory, only items you flag as being for sale can be purchased by other players. You can continue to use your house vault for item storage if you wish. *Only the owner of a house can sell items located in the house vault. Friends and trustees cannot access the house vault, although they can continue to sell items in their personal inventory while online. *If the server is restarted for any reason, items marked for sale in your house vault will remain on the market (as long as you have been back to your home within the last 24 hours). There is no need to log your character back in after a server restart unless the 24-hour timer has expired. Tradeskill Reaction Bonuses *Beneficial events can now occur during crafting which will prove very useful for tradeskillers. There are three different events, each providing a handy bonus for the skilled artisan. *Technique Buff (Uncommon) **Countering this event gives +150 progress and +150 durability to the item you're making. It also gives you a 5-minute buff that increases your crafting technique by 25. **Benefit: This is very useful for crafters preparing for a tricky combine. For example, you may warm up by creating some components that trigger a Technique Buff, so that your final product will take advantage of this handy skill bonus. **Failing to counter this event gives +150 progress and +150 durability to the item you're making. *Complete Efficiency (Rare) **Countering this event will cause the item you're currently making to instantly become pristine by adding +1000 progress and +1000 durability. Note: In the next Live Update we will also add a secondary effect that causes no components to be consumed in the production of the item. **Benefit: Think of this as being like a critical hit for tradeskillers. An instant pristine item! **Failing to counter this event gives +350 progress and +350 durability to the item you're making. *Favor of Innovation (Extremely Rare) **Countering this event will cause the item you're currently making to instantly become pristine by adding +1000 progress and +1000 durability. It also provides the crafter a rare harvested item appropriate to their level range and profession. **Alchemist: Precious Metal **Sage: Precious Metal **Carpenter: Wood **Provisioner: Root **Armorer: Ore **Tailor: Pelt **Weaponsmith: Ore **Jeweler: Precious Gem **Woodworker: Wood *Benefit: Think of this event as the gods of Innovation bestowing favor upon you for your skill and ingenuity. Not only do you get a pristine item, but a valuable harvested component as well! *Failing to counter this event gives +500 progress and +500 durability to the item you're making. Live Event: The Plague *Reports indicate that a mysterious ailment has begun infecting Norrath's citizens. *According to our sources, both the Overlord and Antonia Bayle believe finding a cure for this plague to be the top priority of every citizen. *Although the source of this disease remains unknown, it is believed that only the joint efforts of adventurers and artisans will be able to cure the people of Norrath. *Opportunistic individuals may be trying to take advantage of the sick by offering supposed cures for sale at high prices. Beware: These salesmen are not licensed by the cities, and the effects of these remedies may not be what you expect. *Inhabitants of both cities are discussing this plague and may offer theories and advice on both the cause and the cure. But until solid information is released by city officials, be dubious of such rumors. *While the infection does not seem to be life-threatening at this point, the plague is highly contagious and has a visible effect on most everyone who encounters it. Traditional forms of medicine seem to offer temporary relief, but until a universal cure is found, reinfection is very likely. The Bloodline Chronicles *Ravenous feeders in the Tombs of Night should be slightly stronger. *Creatures that spring from broken vases in the Tombs of Night and Dire Hollow are a bit tougher. *Waypoints should now work properly when trying to retrieve shards in Adventure Pack zones. *Keryx Darkblade and Bernd Frostbeard will accept quest turn-ins in Nektulos again from people who have already completed their quests. *The number of grinnin needed to be killed for the Luring Out the Evil and a Bloody Coup quests has been reduced. *Blackmarrow will now drop loot in The Underrot Caverns: Moldy Crypt. *A Piceous Gargoyle in The Underrot Caverns: Moldy Crypt should now pose more of a challenge. *Mustcoat within The Underrot Caverns: Moldy Crypt will no longer be betrayed by its Sun Prowlers. *Potions and elixirs found in the Tombs of Night and Crypt of T'Haen are now stackable. *Quest Journal entries for the Missing Scouts and A Small Sampling quests now give more information on where the targets can be found. *If the raid force perishes in the Release the Hounds event, the dogs should now wander the room rather then running back to their starting point. *Exploration quest rewards in the Bloodline Chronicles no longer defray as much status costs for housing upkeep. The Norrathian Express *The Norrathian Express is pleased to announce that they have expanded their popular message delivery service! There are now mailboxes in all city zones as well as most outdoor adventure areas. Nothing will keep these brave couriers from their appointed rounds. Gameplay *The benefits of food and drink will no longer disappear when your character dies. *Harvesting skills (Fishing, Foresting, Gathering, Mining, and Trapping) are now over twice as likely to increase when you attempt to harvest. *NPCs following player characters (such as pets) should now behave better when the player's movement speed is enhanced or reduced. *Colliding with another player or NPC while auto-running will no longer cause you to change direction. *The effects of potions and poisons will be suspended while Mentoring if they are above the level that you Mentor down to. The effects will resume when you cease Mentoring. Zones and Population *Rain is now in the forecast for Qeynos and the surrounding area. *The level required for entrance into the Orcish Wastes and the Enchanted Lands has been lowered to 30. Characters level 30 and above can now buy tickets to Voyage by Sea. *The Sullon Mines, the Tallon Hoarding Halls, the Dark Den, the Rumbler Caves, a Pirate's Hidden Stash, an Open Grave, the Cave of Wonder, and Cavern of Tangled Weeds now allow players of all group sizes to choose if they wish to enter the normal or heroic versions of the instances. Creatures guarding the entrances are now solo encounters instead of groups. *The Condemned Catacombs and Gobblerock's Hideout can now be entered by players at level 20 instead of 25. End bosses inside the zones now have fewer hit points. *The population in Fallen Gate has been changed to progress in a more linear fashion. New named encounters have been added, and the Bull Pit should be a more lively place. *Sheila Everling now drops some additional items. *The encounter with Regent Grozmag should now function correctly. *Bouncers Hurd, Prud, Fug, and Flerb now wear ghostly armor and use ghostly weapons. Spooky! *Resonating echoes in Everfrost should be less likely to wander into walls. *Rats nests and snake dens outside of the Qeynos gates should no longer float. *Forest leapers on the beach in Nektulos Forest are no longer aggro, but Foulfeather is. *Local 858 members in Thieves' Way will no longer drop rare tradeskill components or equipment as often as they used to. *Players will now be able to revive at the Smoldering Shore after releasing upon death in the Maiden’s Gulch. *Molt and a Dusky Owlbear both now carry personal treasure. *The elevator in the Academy in North Freeport should again be functioning correctly. *Fallen adventurers should now be able to retrieve their spirit shards from the Buccaneer's Rest. *Players should no longer have problems exiting The Return to Nektropos Castle. *Maltus Everling in Nektropos Castle should now have the proper appearance. *Players should now be able to hail Sali Va`ah in the Thieves' Way and Hired Guard Gazzuk in the Serpent Sewer. *Mariner Guard Balstrom is now male. *The following instanced zones now only require one group member to have the access quest completed to allow all members to enter: **Antonica: Firemyst Gully **Stormhold: The Tomb of Valor **The Temple of Cazic-Thule: The Sanctum of Fear **The Commonlands: Zarvonn's Valley **Everfrost: Miragul's Menagerie **Everfrost: Icespire Summit **Fallen Gate: The Vault of the Fallen **The Feerrott: The Trembling Lagoon **The Thieves' Way: Den of the Darkblade Assassins **The Serpent Sewers: The Serpent's Lair **Deathfist Citadel **Permafrost: Drayek's Chamber **The Vermin's Snye: Sepulcher of Jhanda **Drafling Tower **Runnyeye: The Overlord's Throne Room **Solusek's Eye: The Bastion of Flames **The Ruins of Varsoon: Chamber of Immortality Epic Encounters *Defeating the Behemoth in the Deserted Mine will now set a reuse timer on the epic instance. *King Zalak now has a new ability to make combat more interesting. *Lord Nagalik in Solusek's Eye was given a new ability. *The Darathar encounter has been changed to increase the pace and challenge of the event. Additionally, he should no longer break his flight pattern to attack players while they're stunned. *Solusek's Fist was given a new ability to make the encounter more interesting and less predictable. *Vaz'Gok the Cursed now has additional abilities and increased treasure. *The Krathuk encounter has been modified to be more interesting and now offers a greater reward. *Arch Lich Udalan has a new trick or two up his glowing green sleeve. *The Meeting of the Minds will now provide some new challenges. We suggest you not allow any bargains to be struck. Quests *Shady Swashbuckler XVIII can now be found in Nektulos Forest. Adventurers who have completed heritage quests but sold the rewards will be able to buy them back from Shady, although he will be seeking a healthy profit for his efforts in recovering your old equipment. *Players can now hail the Sages in South Qeynos and North Freeport to receive the Treasure Hunter or Lore Seeker titles if they have already received the subsequent titles. *Writs are now available for guilded characters that are level 40+. You will be directed to the appropriate writ givers by Marauder Kindolus in South Freeport, Blight Sage Destroz in North Freeport, Baron Zafimus in West Freeport, Paragon Jalex in North Freeport, Shepherd Sell`ar in the Elddar Grove, Missionary Jenson in North Qeynos, Sergeant-at-Arms Ironcast in North Qeynos, and Aesthetic Winchester in South Qeynos. *Foomby will now linger after someone finishes the Bag of Sewn Evil Eye quest to allow others to talk to him and finish their quests. *Traitorous farmers, overland miners, and overland woodcutters have upgraded their clothing styles. *The locations for the rods in the Tarton's Wheel quest should no longer continue to glow after the quest has been completed, and Beza should be easier to find. *Maid for the Mist Part II should now complete correctly when using the bell to board the boat. *Qeynos level 10 class quests no longer allow former Freeport citizens who have betrayed to complete them. *The zone entrance for the Shiny Brass Shield quest should now pull the entire group in after the person on the quest uses it. Those who have finished the quest won't negatively impact those currently undertaking it. *Loyalist Erityire's quest can now be repeated up to five times, and it no longer has a maximum level limit. *"The Invasion of the Vale" quest is now listed under the correct category. *The dialogue response that Captain Ista gives upon completing The Trail of Slime quest should be much more appropriate. *The journal entry in the Do or Die, Says Irizan quest has been modified. *The Fate of Fleshripper quest should now progress properly. Items *The Shiny Brass Halberd can now be mounted and placed in your home. *The Fishbone Earring should now display an icon for its effect. *Pristine Tailored Strengthened Fistwraps no longer look like knuckles. *Frayed Ancient Sleeves can now be equipped in the shoulder slot. *Activateable items will now display a message to the player if the item can't be used for some reason. *Items that grant quests must now be examined while in the character's inventory. You can not receive a quest from an item that is equipped. *Bone Razor, Blood Fire, Monsoon, Staff of Undead Legions, and Withered Totem of Widdershins now have improved stats and effects. *Buzz Beer is now a drink instead of food. *Tundra Walker's Robe now has a robe appearance. *The icon for the Pristine Elegant Bone Table is now more appropriate. *The Silvered armor dropped by Lord Everling can now be equipped by level 50 characters. *The Vigilant Lord's Helm will now fit on your head rather than your legs. *The Robe of the Trials will now look like a robe instead of a vest. *Ferink's Heart should now stay with your character upon zoning. *Ceremonial Bracers of Marr should now equip in the wrist slot. *The Wand of Thunder's effect will no longer work on targets that are very powerful or higher than level 48. *The following items should now consume charges: Token of Night, Token of the Pathfinder, Wand of Flames, Wand of Ice, Wand of Polymorphing, Token of Defense, Token of the Just, Wand of Thunder, Scepter of Curses, Scepter of Healing, Scepter of Shielding, Scepter of Smiting. *Merchants in North Freeport and South Qeynos are no longer selling the Age of Turmoil tome. *Poison: Sting of the beast will now work correctly. *Underbite's Chilling Fang will now proc cold damage instead of heat. *Kite Shield of the King should display the correct amount of out-of-combat power regeneration. *Necklace of Displacement should display the correct amount of in-combat health regeneration. *Robe of the Trials now has a robe appearance. *Roundshield of the Archon should display the correct amount of out-of-combat health regeneration. *Worn Treasure Hunter's Knife should appear as a dagger and not a staff. Spells and Combat Arts *Spells that cause harm to an opponent and return a benefit to the party should now allow the beneficial effect to land properly. *Resistances against Cold, Heat, Poison, Disease, Magic, Divine, and Mental attacks will now mitigate the per-tick damage of DoT spells. It may be time to shop for resist gear. *Point-blank area-of-effect spells with arc restrictions should now hit only the appropriate targets. *Examining a spell or art will now show if it consumes health or power over time as part of its effect. *Escape should work properly in Nektropos Castle. *Assassin changes: **Eolorn's Vanishing now drops in combat and the reuse timer has been removed. **The following arts now drop in combat, the cast time has been changed to 1 second, and the reuse timer has been removed: ***Disappear ***Vanish ***Slip Away *Evade and Vanish no longer share the same reuse timer. ***Espionage now includes both a see invisible and see stealth effect. **Murder's Flight now includes both a see invisible and see stealth effect. **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Greth's Willing Scout **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Friendly Shadows ***Lethal Resolve ***Creeping Impetus ***Mask of Night *Bard changes: **The following songs no longer toggle, do not expire, and the reuse timer has been changed to 6 seconds: ***Bria's Stirring Ballad ***Songster's Luck ***Merciless Melody ***Rousing Tune ***Bria's Thrilling Ballad ***Bria's Exalting Ballad **The following songs no longer toggle and the reuse timer has been changed to 6 seconds: **Reproaching Discante **Discouraging Discante **Oppressive Discante **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Zander's Choral Rebuff **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Insatiable Ardor *Berserker changes: **Blood Rage no longer toggles and the reuse timer has been changed to 46 seconds. **The following arts no longer toggle, now last for 15 minutes, and the reuse timer has been changed to 90 seconds: ***Fury ***Greater Fury ***Unbridled Fury **Darkmoore's Protective Advance should now work correctly. **Wallop's secondary effect will now hit multiple targets. **Furious Onslaught will now grant a Berserk effect when it lands. **Vehemence Adept 1 will now be an improvement to the Apprentice IV version of the art. **Promise of Violence will now have a chance to proc berserk and will apply a strength buff to the caster. **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Blood Rage ***Fury ***Greater Fury ***Anarchy ***Unbridled Fury ***Rampage **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Form of the Furious Bear **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Focus Rage ***Stifled Rage ***Weapon Shield ***Controlled Rage ***Weapon Guard ***Darkmoore's Protective Advance **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Infuriation ***Vehemence *Brawler changes: **Indomitable Will now cures hostile mental spell effects on the brawler. **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Thundering Fists **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Staggering Stance *Brigand changes: **Nestral's Relentless Advance no longer toggles and the reuse timer has been changed to 60 seconds. **Nestral's Ambidextrous Display no longer toggles and the reuse timer has been changed to 60 seconds. **Waylay will no longer target the caster when it procs. **Ruse will now activate any time an enemy performs a hostile action on the brigand rather than only when the brigand is hit. **Disarming Thrust will now appropriately reduce the attack speed of your target. **Knave and Rough Skin's strength buffs can now stack with each other. **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Nestral's Ambidextrous Display **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Knave ***Deceit ***Blackguard ***Nestral's Reflexive Knave **The following combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Disguise: Wood Elf ***Disguise: Ogre *Bruiser changes: **Abuse will now do more damage, will only attack members of a single encounter, and will slow their attack speed. **Atral's Deathly Visage now shares its reuse with Feign Death. **Crash now decreases your target's hatred toward you. **Merciless Stomp will now increase your target's hatred toward you. The strength buff component of this art will also go off if you kill your target while the debuff is active on it. **Pummel will now last for a longer period of time. **Meteor punch now has a DoT effect and a short stun. **Roundhouse now has a chance to land a 12 second stifle on your target. **Brawl will now increase in effectiveness as you upgrade it. **Intimidating Orders will now have the correct icon. **Savage Blows will now have the correct icon. **Bruising Spirit's mitigation was reduced and its reuse timer was increased. **The proc effects on the following combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Retaliation **The following combat arts no longer toggle: ***Bruising Spirit ***Heavy Scarring ***Killing Spirit **The following combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Fiery Fists ***Roughhouse ***Overtaking Blows ***Brawl ***Taunting Stance ***Shrug Off ***Renalt's Deadly Advance *Cleric changes: **The following spells no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Symbol of Transal ***Vansted's Strengthening Resolve *Coercer changes: **Uncover now grants less mental resistance, but it can now be stacked with other mental resistance buffs. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Terrible Awe ***Dreadful Awe ***Sonshaw's Orb of Abeyance **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Illusion Other: Ratonga ***Illusion Other: Troll **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Recklessness ***Bravado ***Velocity ***Glyssa's Emboldening Glyph **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Power of Suggestion ***Signet of Insight ***Exhortation ***Instigation ***Signet of Realization *Conjurer changes **Geotic Brand's armor and health buffs will now update immediately rather than after the caster zones. **Flameshield can now be cast on raid members. **The expire portion of Spiked Rain and Klicnik's Bite will occur even when Flaming Agony has been cast before it. Previously Spiked Rain would not debuff AC if Flaming Agony was cast before it. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Provocation ***Vexation ***Vehement Stone ***Varski's Encouraging Ward **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Provocation ***Vexation ***Varski's Encouraging Ward **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Provocation ***Vexation ***Vehement Stone **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Alluvial Brand ***Pullulation ***Tellurian Soldier ***Igneous Apprentice ***Embers ***Tellurian Veteran ***Aery Outrider ***Igneous Adept ***Geotic Brand ***Phlogiston ***Aery Stalker ***Igneous Magi ***Illusion: Fire Elemental ***Illusion: Water Elemental ***Illusion: Air Elemental ***Illusion: Earth Elemental ***Group Illusion: Air Elemental ***Group Illusion: Earth Elemental ***Arconicus' Geotic Blessing ***Pandrus' Tellurian Hero ***Xoort's Igneous Savant ***Varski's Encouraging Ward *Crusader changes: **Doom Judgment no longer shares its reuse timer with other Paladin/Shadowknight spells and arts. **The following spells or combat arts no longer target the caster, do not expire, and the reuse timer has been removed: ***Offering of Armament ***Grant of Armament ***Gift of Armament **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Blessed Weapon ***Ancient Pledge *Defiler changes: **Maelstrom of Dismay no longer stuns your enemy. Its periodic power cost has been removed, the health damage has been significantly increased, the health replenishment has been significantly increased, and the reuse timer has been increased. **Tendrils of Fear and Tendrils of Terror will now last for 10 minutes. They will also both be more potent when upgraded. **Devigorating Chant and Devitalizing Chant will now lower hate when it procs rather than increasing it. **Bane of Shielding will now have a chance to do damage to an NPC if hit. **Vehemence and Voracity will both be more potent when upgraded. **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Loathsome Seal **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Eerie Avenger **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Baleful Countenance ***Dire Effluence ***Dire Shroud ***Vehemence ***Sinister Countenance ***Baleful Efflux ***Ghastly Shroud ***Voracity ***Malefic Countenance ***Dread Invective ***Yoppa's Rodent Form ***Turgur's Spirit Sight ***Form of the Spirit Hawk *Dirge changes: **The following songs no longer toggle, do not expire, and the reuse timer has been changed to 6 seconds: ***Crypt's Quiet ***Noxious Chorus ***Harl's Quickening Euphony ***Quickening Euphony ***Riana's Relentless Tune ***Grave's Peace ***Noxious Symphony ***Lucky Break ***Harl's Kindling Strain ***Kindling Strain ***Daro's Sorrowful Dirge ***Noxious Concerto ***Hyran's Raging Sonata ***Riana's Spiteful Sustain ***Discordant Boon ***Tomb's Stillness ***Jonthan's Whistling Warsong ***Rin's Song of Luck ***Largo's Incessant Cacophony ***Jonthan's Mobilizing of Arms ***Selo's Chords of Cessation ***Jonthan's Demoralizing Discante ***Rin's Ballad of Luck **The following songs no longer toggle and the reuse timer has been changed to 6 seconds: ***Clara's Chaotic Cacophony ***Clara's Crazed Cacophony ***Daro's Doleful Dirge ***Hyran's Angry Sonata ***Daro's Sorrowful Dirge ***Noxious Concerto ***Hyran's Raging Sonata ***Largo's Incessant Cacophony ***Jonthan's Mobilizing of Arms ***Selo's Chords of Cessation ***Jonthan's Demoralizing Discante **Lithe Disbelief now increases magic resistance. **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Jael's Mysterious Mettle ***Wailing Elusion **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Disguise: Dark Elf *Druid changes: **Elemental Amending's resistance buff will now work correctly. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Verdure ***Willowskin ***Wild Spirit ***Spirit of the Bat *Enchanter changes: **Unsar's Soothing Runes and Cure arcane share the same reuse timer. **Dispel Arcane no longer shares a reuse timer with Unsar's Soothing Runes. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Signet of Intuition ***Basten's Runes of Surety *Fighter changes: **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Bixie Master's Rage ***Centaur Master's Rage ***Drakota Master's Rage ***Efreeti Master's Rage ***Elemental Master's Rage ***Evileye Master's Rage ***Fairy Master's Rage ***Ghost Master's Rage ***Giant Master's Rage ***Gnoll Master's Rage ***Goblin Master's Rage ***Golem Master's Rage ***Lizardfolk Master's Rage ***Nightblood Master's Rage ***Orc Master's Rage ***Shadowman Master's Rage ***Siren Master's Rage ***Skeleton Master's Rage ***Treant Master's Rage ***Zombie Master's Rage **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire: ***Intervene *Fury changes: **Primeval Awakening is now an improvement over Fierce Rousing. **Call of the Hunt will now apply resurrection effects on all party members rather than only the first person resurrected. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Porcupine **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Savagery ***Peerless Predator ***Savage Mask ***Transcendent Predator ***Ferine Mask ***Bloodlust ***Incomparable Predator ***Hammerwind's Zealous Frenzy **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Porcupine **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Feral Tenacity **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Peerless Predator ***Mark of the Hunt ***Savage Mask ***Untamed Spirit ***Transcendent Predator ***Ferine Mask ***Ferine Spirit ***Ferocity of the Hunt ***Incomparable Predator ***Nature's Irate Form ***Call of the Fae ***Curse of the Unnatural ***Brishan's Boon of the Hunter *Guardian changes: **Iron Will and Iron Conviction now last for 15 minutes. **Desperate Flurry's upgrade effects have been standardized. **Desperate Rush now has a greater haste effect. **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Desperate Flurry ***Desperate Rush **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Allay ***Never Surrender ***Vigilance ***Form of the Rook *Illusionist changes: **Chromatic Storm, Psychotic Spectrum, Cerebral Tempest, and Esdia's Chromatic Deluge now have the damage over time component that was noted in their description. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Phantasmal Splendor ***Phantasmal Grandeur ***Unsar's Endearing Splendor **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Intensity ***Dynamism **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Devitalizing Stare **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Blessing of the Prism ***Rune of Understanding ***Mental Bulwark ***Seal of Comprehension ***Intensity ***Aspect of Mind ***Dynamism ***Illusion: Half Elf ***Illusion: Human ***Group Illusion: Human ***Illusion: Barbarian ***Illusion: Dwarf ***Group Illusion: Half Elf ***Illusion: Gnoll ***Group Illusion: Gnoll ***Moeba's Signet of Perspicuity *Inquisitor changes: **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Zealotry **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Devotee's Retribution ***Coerced Repentance **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Zealotry ***Imprison **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Fanatical Reverence ***Dauntless ***Fervence ***Zealot's Conviction ***Unholy Adept ***Brek's Boon of the Intrepid *Mage changes: **Magi's Shielding training upgrades will now increase in effectiveness throughout the life of your character. This applies to all mage classes. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Gift of the Magi ***Magi's Shielding *Monk changes: **Dragon Stance can now be canceled. **Phin's Mountain Haven now includes an agility buff. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire: ***Sacrifice **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Tranquil Blessing ***Wind Walk ***Dragon Stance ***Everburning Flame ***Martial Discipline ***Spider Stance ***Everburning Fire ***Transcendent Vision ***Tiger Style ***Phin's Mountain Haven *Mystic changes: **Shadowy Attendant no longer toggles and the reuse timer has been changed to 40 seconds. **Aid of the Oracle will now include a regeneration effect when activated that affects all members of your group near your pet. **Form of the Builder now has the correct icon. **Field of Grey will now resurrect all of the Mystic's group members instead of just one. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Mourning Soul ***Oberon **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Ursine Elder ***Ursine Oracle ***Wards of the Eidolon ***Ursine Prophet **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Mourning Soul ***Avatar **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Ursine Elder ***Prophetic Guard ***Runic Shield ***Spirit of the Rhino ***Umbral Fortitude ***Ursine Oracle ***Eidolic Mettle ***Runic Talisman ***Spirit of the Elephant ***Ursine Prophet ***Prophetic Shield ***Udor's Spirit of the Hawk ***Form of the Builder ***Slithering Form of the Serpent ***Form of the Great Stag ***Prophetic Guard ***Oluran's Ward of Totem *Necromancer changes: **Detect Obfuscation will now affect the entire group. **Chains of Torment's disease DoT effect will now show up in the maintained spells window. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Boon of the Lifeless ***Mend Bones ***Words of the Wicked ***Necrotic Mending ***Rending Frenzy ***Opal's Aggravating Seal ***Darkbriar's Corpseskin **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Boon of the Lifeless ***Words of the Wicked ***Rending Frenzy ***Opal's Aggravating Seal ***Darkbriar's Corpseskin **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Opal's Aggravating Seal ***Darkbriar's Corpseskin **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Boon of the Lifeless ***Favor of the Fallen ***Mark of the Miasmic ***Undying Adherent ***Grim Spellbinder ***Rotting Thrall ***Unholy Covenant ***Words of the Wicked ***Grim Thulian ***Shadowy Stalker ***Aspect of Undead ***Rending Frenzy ***Teachings of the Dead ***Grim Terror ***Shadowy Assassin ***Lich ***Nylph's Bone Form ***Nylph's Ghost Form ***Nylph's Misty Image ***Dartain's Dead Sight ***Nylph's Skeletal Regiment ***Xelha's Fallen Hero ***Kaver's Grim Corruptor *Paladin changes: **Call to Glory will now affect all members of your group. **Theron's Call of Hope will now affect all members of your group. **Arem's Enlightened Judgment now requires a two-handed weapon. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire: ***Holy Steed **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Blessing of the Penitent ***Blessing of the Devout ***Prayer of Devotion ***Prayer of Conviction ***Caswon's Penitent Benediction **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Redemption ***Glorious Weapon ***Aegis of Hope ***Righteous Cause ***Unwavering Faith ***Herion's Protective Devotion ***Kasine's Sanctified Prayer ***Hran's Righteous Crusade *Predator changes: **Blade Flurry no longer toggles, does not expire, and the reuse timer has been changed to 6 seconds. **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Blade Flurry **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Survival Instincts *Priest changes: **Courage no longer has a level restriction on the armor buff. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Courage ***Symbol of Transal *Ranger changes: **Longshank now correctly applies stealth. It also includes a proc effect that has a chance to ensnare your target. **Triple Fire will now act as an upgrade to Triple Shot. **Primal Reflexes will now increase in effectiveness through upgrades. **Huntsman's Trap now includes both a see invisible and see stealth effect. It also snares the target instead of increasing piercing damage. **Pick Off now requires a bow. **Tear will now summon higher level arrows. **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Steady Aim ***Adroit ***Dance of Leaves ***Trapped **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Phyn's Hunting Hawk ***Jeth's Cuddly Companion ***Rhyn's Feline Hunter *Rogue changes: **Snoop is now castable in combat. **Smuggler's Talent will now drop in combat. **Distracting Blade will no longer appear in the maintained spells window. **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Rash Advance ***Self Preservation ***Fancy Footwork ***Risky Advance ***Daring Advance *Shadowknight changes: **Genux's Dark Embrace no longer targets the caster, does not expire, and the reuse timer has been removed. **Sorrow now has an AoE effect. It also includes a slashing DoT effect. **Lucan's Infernal Bargain will now appear in the Combat Arts area of the Knowledge Book rather than the Spells area. **Lucan's Infernal Pact will now provide increased agility. **Swarming Spirits will now return health to the Shadowknight in the form of a lifetap. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire: ***Unholy Steed **The following spells or combat arts had their reuse timer removed: ***Draw Strength ***Siphon Strength **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Tainted Sacrament ***Cursed Sacrament **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Grim Harbinger ***Evasive Maneuvers (Shadowknight) ***Unholy Aura ***Calculated Evasion ***Summon Squire ***Ulraz's Horrid Curse *Shaman changes: **Grey Wind will now correctly decrease your target's movement speed. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Spirit of the Badger ***Spiritual Seal ***Spirit of the Bull *Sorcerer changes: **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Eye of Zomm ***Vivid Seal ***El'Arad's Shielding *Summoner changes: **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Agitation **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Agitation **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Agitation **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Earthly Brand ***Tellurian Recruit ***Sonius' Boon of the Magus ***Camtur's Energizing Aura *Swashbuckler changes: **Kidney Blow will no longer appear in the maintained spells window. **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Inspired Daring **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Feigned Bravado ***Smirking Defense ***Artful Finesse ***Dexterous Slashing ***False Bravado ***Fiddy's Fancy Encore ***Mrylokar's Ward of Blades **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Swarthy Distraction ***Disguise: Half Elf *Templar changes: **Amelioration will grant an offensive bonus to the target rather than the caster. **Involuntary Curate and Involuntary Healer should now work correctly. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Focused Benefaction **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Salvation ***Focused Benefaction **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Protective Faith ***Bravery ***Symbol of Ryltan ***Symbol of Pinzarn ***Valor ***Vigilant Benediction ***Shielding Faith ***Protective Faith ***Nomsoe's Blessing of Transal ***Jusagta's Rune of Just *Troubador changes: **Swan Song will now include a wisdom buff. **The following songs no longer toggle, do not expire, and the reuse timer has been changed to 6 seconds: ***Arcane Chorus ***Aria of Excitement ***Raxxyl's Energizing Harmony ***Gerard's Resonant Sonata ***Arcane Symphony ***Quiron's Joyous Celebration ***Aria of Inspiration ***Minstrel's Fortune ***Raxxyl's Vivacious Descant ***Arcane Concerto ***Quiron's Ecstatic Celebration ***Elemental Chorus ***Invigorating Opus ***Swan Song ***Aria of Exaltation ***Cassindra's Chant of Clarity ***Vhalen's Stirring Tune ***Cassindra's Elegy ***Vhalen's Aria of Excitement ***Niv's Song of Harmony ***Vhalen's Aria of Inspiration ***Niv's Song of Fortune ***Cassindra's Psalm of Replenishment **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Kian's Destructive Anthem ***Daelor's Luminary Ballad ***Kian's Devastating Anthem ***Graceful Avoidance ***Denon's Destructive Anthem **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Disguise: High Elf *Warden changes: **Equinox will now resurrect all dead group members. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Hierophantic Genesis **The proc effects on the following spells or combat arts now deal direct damage instead of granting an additional attack: ***Protector of the Forest ***Warden of the Forest ***Steward of the Forest **The following spells or combat arts no longer toggle: ***Nature's Reprieve ***Hierophantic Genesis **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Favor of the Untamed ***Protector of the Forest ***Blessing of Wild ***Perennial Essence ***Protection of the Seasons ***Warden of the Forest ***Benison of the Wild ***Essence of the Kodiak ***Spirit of the Oak ***Praise of the Untamed ***Steward of the Forest ***Rowyl's Form of the Vale ***Call of the Fae ***Form of the Strange Bear ***Favor of the Untamed ***Woodone's Feral Blessing *Warlock changes: **Boon of the Shadowed now has a longer buff duration. **Reveal Shadows is now a group spell. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Boon of the Void ***Dark Pact ***Bolster Energy ***Seal of Dark Rumination ***Aspect of Darkness ***Kraylith's Curse of the Toad ***Kraylith's Minor Familiar ***Yreth's Bat Vexation ***Bat Familiar ***Erqu's Hex of the Rat ***Raven Familiar *Warrior changes: **Hold the Line now lasts for 3 minutes. **Unyielding Will is no longer maintained. **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Stand Firm *Wizard changes: **Paralyze now takes 1 second to cast, the maximum stun duration has been increased to 6 seconds, and the reuse timer has been increased to 180 seconds. **Boreal can now stun a caster up to level 50 instead of level 43. **Recurring health/power costs have been removed from the following spells: ***Boreal ***Aurora **The following spells or combat arts no longer expire and had their reuse timer removed: ***Amplification ***Dazzling Seal ***Intensify ***Hand of the Tyrant ***Augmentation ***T'Lys' Minor Familiar ***Al'Cenari's Scaled Companion ***Rune's Tome of Knowledge ***Nostahla's Lucid Barrier ***Kazlo's Accession Tradeskills *The duration of stat-increasing potions has been raised from 3 minutes to 30 minutes. *Provisioner crafted food will now give stat increases. The type of food determines the benefit it provides: **Meat (Jerky, Sandwich, Grilled): +Strength **Fish (Jerky, Sandwich, Grilled, Baked, Breaded): +Agility **Pasta/Casseroles (Meat or Fish): +Stamina **Fruit (Dried or Candied): +Intelligence **Nuts and Vegetables (Candied): +Wisdom **Trail Mix: +Intelligence, +Wisdom **Sweets (Chocolates, Fudge, Pie, Cake, Muffins, Cookies): +Maximum Power **Soup, Omelet, and Stew: +Maximum Health *A larger variety of imbued weapons can be found in Weaponsmith and Woodworker recipe books. *Copper Sheet now requires a fossil temper. *Ruthenium Sheet now requires a paleolith temper. *Rhodium Sheet now requires a xeolith temper. *A Refreshing Elixir should now provide the appropriate effects. *Weapon Imbuing Volume 3 now requires you to be of the appropriate skill level to scribe the recipes. *Arrowhead recipes were added to the appropriate books. *The wholesaler tasks "Blackwater Snapper" and "Gathering Ashen Roots" should now update correctly. *Recipe book filters should now sort and save properly. *You can now harvest from resources until three components have been obtained. Failing to harvest something no longer depletes the resource. *Weapon imbue recipes have been increased in level to match the level required to scribe the recipe books (19, 29, 39, 49). *Minimum and maximum skill values have been to added to poisons and potions, allowing them to be more useful as the user gains levels. *Certain harvesting items in Antonica and the Commonlands will now provide a better chance of raising your harvesting skills. *The recipes for Bone and Maple Cudgels now use Fletching/Woodworking, Woodworking events, and are made at the Sawhorse. Additionally, these recipes were changed to require a Tanned Cord instead of a Burlap Fletching. *Shroud of the Manastone now requires a Glimmering Tooth instead of an Engraved Hide Plate, and also needs an Etched Hide Plate. *The Stein of Moggok will now require a Glimmering Stone instead of a Faceted Opal. *The Polished Granite Tomahawk will now require a Sparkling Flower instead of a Fir Stave. *The recipe for the Dull Tomahawk now requires an Ash Stave. *Recipes for imbued clubs have been added to various Woodworker books. *Tailors can now make Discord dolls that grant Wisdom to the holder. *Imbued rings now grant a consistent buff instead of one that varies, and the buffs can now be canceled. *Imbued Opaline Rings now have resistances that scale appropriately according to other qualities of Opaline Rings. *Rare Hex Dolls are now more powerful. *The Conditioned Maple Great Staff is now more powerful than a Crude Conditioned Maple Great Staff. *Changed the name of some reaction arts to avoid confusion. Braid (used in light armoring) was changed to Hem. Shape (used in Timbercraft) was changed to Incise. *Imbued weapons will now consistently indicate that they are "Imbued" items rather than "Imbue" items. *The skill required to scribe Advanced Heavy Armor Imbuing 1, Advanced Ring Imbuing 1, and Advanced Weapon Imbuing 1 has been lowered from 96 to 95. *Apothecary events were displaying the wrong icon needed to counter the event properly. This has been corrected so that congeal and liquefy events will now work properly. Congeal uses "stir" reaction arts with the vial icon. Liquefy uses "coalesce" reaction arts with the gem icon. *The recipes for Fir Cudgel, Oak Cudgel, and Cedar Cudgel has been added to Advanced Woodworker Volume 21, 31, and 41 respectively. *Corrected the recipe for Imbued Carbonite Vanguard Cuirass to return different items at each quality level. *Fixed malt recipes which weren't returning the proper item at different quality levels. *The level to create Teak Round Shields has been reduced to 42 to match the recipe book it is found in. *The poison Relentless Vertigo has had its skill requirement changed from magic affinity to poisoning. *Alchemist: The Essence of Fury recipe has been removed from Alchemist Essentials Volume 48 and Advanced Alchemist 48, as the combat art does not exist in the game. *Armorer: The Corner Joint reaction art should now use the correct amount of power. *Armorer: Spaulder recipes will now use the proper components: a Sheet and a Stud. *Craftsman: The Bone Buckler recipe will now accept Tanned Cords as a component. *Craftsman: The Bone Cudgel recipe will now accept Bone Staves as a component. *Craftsman: The Bone Kite Shield recipe will now accept Iron Sheets as a component. *Jeweler: Advanced Jeweler Volume 22 should now contain the correct recipes. *Jeweler: The Opaline Orb recipe will now accept Feyiron Sheets as a component. *Jeweler: The Ruby Ring recipe will now use a Diamondine Setting instead of a Rhodium Setting. *Jeweler: The Rune of Shadow Slip recipe will now use the correct fuel. *Outfitter: The Blackened Iron War Hammer, Short Sword, Dagger, and Spear recipes will now all accept Studs as a component. *Sage: The Favor of the Repentant recipe now requires the correct type of paper to be crafted. *Tailor: The Augmented Leather Skullcap now correctly calls for Augmented Hide Plate as a component. *Tailor: The Strengthened Leather Satchel recipe now requires Fulginate buckles as a component. *Tailor: The Cuirboilli Apron will now work correctly in recipes. *Timbercraft: Tapa Paper now uses the proper fuel: sandpaper. Controls, Commands, and User Interface *Group members in the same zone as your character will now show up on your zone map. *The sell tab on the merchant window now has a "Don't Sell" checkbox. This lets you flag items so you won't accidentally sell them. This checkbox will remain until it is unchecked, even if the character zones or logs out. *The target's level has been added to the Detailed consider option, and Heroic/Epic status has been added to the Simple consider display. *The F key will now target the object under the cursor before it performs the default action (previously it did not target first). *Tooltips have been added to icons in the Loot window, and the item names now show their con color. *The XP bar will now automatically switch between adventuring and tradeskill experience when you earn experience of that type. You can disable this feature in the XP bar's context menu. *The destroy item confirmation window now shows the item name in its con color and displays its rarity. *The current /log setting will now persist properly across multiple gaming sessions. *You can no longer see your own house vault when you're a guest in someone else's home. *Turning your character should be more responsive when in autorun and pressing a movement key. For example, autorun in a direction. Hold the left mouse button and rotate the camera to the side of your character, then release the left mouse button and press the right mouse button. Your character should immediately turn to the direction the camera is facing. *The default maximum camera distance in third-person mode has been increased to 10 meters. There is now a Max Camera Distance slider in the View Options menu that allows you to adjust the range from 5.4m to 10m. *There is a new option in the View Options menu that affects movement and turning while free looking (holding the left mouse button while moving the mouse). *There is a new option in the View Options menu that lets you allow only the third-person camera view. *You now have the option to turn off auto-facing when entering combat and can control how the camera behaves when auto-facing. *The Persona window now has a tooltip explaining Status. *The /invite command will now return an explanation if you can't invite a particular individual to your party. *UI settings and chat filter options should now save more consistently between gaming sessions. *You can now filter on-screen messages, except for important system messages. Mail messages, tradeskill item creation, harvesting an object, finding a rare harvested item, and the awarding of an artifact can all be filtered in the User Interface tab under Popup Messages. *You now have the option to not show examine windows for tradeskill products just created. This can be found in the User Interface tab under Tradeskills. *The recipe examine window now shows the icon, name, quantity of any byproduct created in addition to the primary product. *The recipe examine window now shows the icon of each quality level of the item created. Items at quality levels you haven't yet created show up as "?" and "unknown." The number of items made per creation attempt are shown, and the icons have tooltips that show the item name. Please note that the examine window doesn't know about items you've created before this update, so you'll need to make them again in order to populate the examine info. *The lists on the tradeskill filter window are now sorted alphabetically. *Tradeskill reaction art tooltips now show the Knowledge and Technique skills they are based on. *Quests of the same level and type will now be sorted alphabetically within the Quest Journal. *The Show Repeatable checkbox on the completed tab of the Quest Journal will now be correct when first opening it. Art *Flying creatures should no longer end up at odd angles when stationary. *The Brawler's Devastation Fist combat art visual now has improved timing. *The Vampire's Arrow Strike spell cast now has improved timing. *Spell effects that use growing spikes and roots have been optimized. *The persistent stun effect looks better on four-legged creatures. *Fiery effects on hellhounds now fade out when they are killed. *Many races now hold their tools better when doing tradeskills. Audio *The sound heard when attacking an opponent that is invulnerable to your current weapon has been changed. UI Files Updated eq2ui_mainhud_map.xml